<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete Hearts by glassCastleSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402709">Complete Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassCastleSky/pseuds/glassCastleSky'>glassCastleSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, NJPW, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassCastleSky/pseuds/glassCastleSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really hope that means me and Chris would be able to spend more time with you.” Alex casually mumbled, but Kushida could sense the pain and longing in his voice. It made his heart flinched, he wished it was that easy for him to just simply comply with Alex’s desire. If only, he silently anguished within himself. </p><p> </p><p>Note: This story only contain two parts and the second one will be uploaded soon. Set in 2018, after Alex Shelley's retirement and Sabin went around tag teaming with Kushida in NJPW. Also, this work is TOTALLY fictional and I never own any of these handsome guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin, Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin/Kushida, KUSHIDA/Alex Shelley, Kushida/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kushida was nervous. </p><p>He could hear the thump of his own heartbeat as he stood in front of the wooden door of Chris’s apartment, briefly wondering if he should turn back now and revert his decision. But he reminded himself he made a promise to both Alex and Chris, and there was no way either of them would let him worm his way out of this.</p><p>After all, Chris told him it was merely a friendly dinner. A special occasion to signature the beginning of their new form of friendship, or relationship- Kushida did not even know what to call it. Not to mention Alex who was excitedly anticipating his presence, and Kushida couldn’t bear the thought of how disappointed he would be if Kushida change his mind in last minutes.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kushida straightened his leather jacket before he rang the doorbell twice. He did not have to wait, in few seconds the door was sprung wide open, and an animated Alex’s face materialized into view. Alex beamed happily at the sight of Kushida standing in the doorway, and instantly pulling him inside.</p><p>“Dude, we’ve been waiting forever. Come in!” Alex shrieked, throwing himself to embrace Kushida once Kushida was in. Kushida blushed as he felt the warmth of Alex’s body tightly hugging him, as if he was never going to let go again.</p><p>“Hope I’m not late,” Kushida said, glancing into the living room where it was adjoined to the kitchen hall, and he could see Chris in there, chopping something on the counter. Chris set his knife aside and raising his arm to wave at Kushida with a broad grin on his face as a welcoming gesture.</p><p>“You’re just in time,” Alex replied cheerfully as he released Kushida. “That moron over there was sick worried you might not come. I told him you’d keep your promise over and over but he won’t listen.”</p><p>Kushida chuckled as he removed his jacket, enthralled at the significant way Alex showed his affection for Chris. From the kitchen, Chris just shrugged, clearly not bothered by Alex’s dick-ish behavior.</p><p>“I’m preparing us a special dinner,” Chris called out.” I would have been heartbroken if you don’t show up, that’s all,”</p><p>“He’s making Japanese food,” Alex told Kushida. “Chris had been on his laptop all fucking day playing Japanese cooking videos that it drove me crazy; I almost want to kill him with my bare hands.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who requested for chanko, asshole!” Chris yelled back, and Kushida thought how funny the argument was, that he burst into laughter. “I just don’t want to hear you bitching and moaning about how my food sucks later!” </p><p>“You two.” Kushida shook his head once his laughter died. “How are both of you are in love?”</p><p>Alex snickered with a shrug. “That’s how we always roll, what can I say?”</p><p>Kushida shook his head again in amusement, turning his sight to look at the messy sight of the coffee table in the living room. Alex had brought out all his textbooks and study materials there, leaving papers and notes scattering all over, while having the television switched on. Aside from the heap of papers and books lying around, the whole apartment was just nice to look at- everything else was kept tidy and clean with minimal decoration and furniture.</p><p>“Study night?” Kushida asked, amazed and proud at the same time at the fact that Alex was struggling to finish his bachelor degree education. Alex nodded as he sat down back on the floor, leaning against the couch.</p><p>“Yeah. Final is coming up in couple of months, and I don’t want to fuck this up,” Alex answered, stretching his neck to loosen the stiffened muscles. “I feel a little tired from all this reading and physical class.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.” Kushida offered, crouching beside Alex and instinctively rubbed his shoulders, because it was a habit he was so used to when they were together back then. Every time Alex complained of muscle and back pain after those exhausting matches, Kushida would immediately give him massage rub without being asked to, and vice versa. “You’ve worked so hard.”</p><p>Alex sighed contentedly at the warm touch of Kushida’s hands massaging him before he turned his head to look at Kushida, and Kushida was a bit surprised when suddenly Alex leaning forward, pecking him on his left cheek. “Thank you. I’m glad you came.” He whispered. Kushida flustered, his cheeks feeling hot and Alex seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was, so he smiled and tapped his hands on Kushida’s back.</p><p>“How was your match at Defiant yesterday?” Alex randomly asked as he picked up a notebook and started to browse through the pages. “I heard from the internet that they were booking you to be the champion this month.”</p><p>Kushida grimaced as he let out a sigh. “Uhh, don’t believe all those rumors. They were just exaggerating. NJPW and ROH had booked me full schedule until next year, so I don’t have much vacant slots in between. In fact, I would only be in US for ROH tapings and PPVs for the rest of this year. But I had good times at Defiant. I wish I could wrestle more with them, the guys there are so nice.”</p><p>“I really hope that means me and Chris would be able to spend more time with you.” Alex casually mumbled, but Kushida could sense the pain and longing in his voice. It made his heart flinched, he wished it was that easy for him to just simply comply with Alex’s desire. If only, he silently anguished within himself. </p><p>Realizing he was at loss of words to respond and the deafening silence was bothering him, Kushida stood back up and leaving Alex to wander off into the kitchen where Chris was still engrossed in his cooking task. There were various bowls of cooking ingredients and stuff filling the table, all of them were Asian and Japanese authentic, clearly showing how much efforts Chris were putting into tonight’s rare occasion. In his head, Kushida could almost envisioning Chris and Alex went together to the local Asian market to pick all the stuff, arguing and bickering along the way, probably.</p><p>Chris appeared to be quite busy, seemingly was rinsing stuff in the sink when Kushida approached him. “Need any help?” he asked nonchalantly as he saw Chris was washing tons of fish meat and veggies that he already sliced.</p><p>Upon hearing Kushida’s lenient voice, Chris twisted his head, turning the water tap off as he answered amicably, “Uh, no thanks. I got this, don’t worry. You are our guest of honor, after all.”</p><p>Turning to directly facing Kushida, Chris dried his hands off with the kitchen towel. Despite his pale, reddish skin, and the clean shaven sides without the outgrown beard Kushida saw last week,Chris's face still radiated like a bright sunshine.  “Alex was right, I was worried sick you were not coming. I miss you so much, though.”</p><p>“I had doubts, but I do want this to work out.” Kushida cleared his throat. “And I promised both of you and Alex, so.. yeah . Here I am.” </p><p>Chris’s blue eyes glimmered in delight, the same way those crystal blues sparkled the last time he was in bed with Kushida last couple of weeks, Kushida still could recall.  He didn’t think he would be able to forget those clear baby blue eyes and the intense memory hidden in them.</p><p>“Thanks, Kushida. I’m so grateful and happy.” Chris stated, his voice filled with sincerity, hands reaching out to touch Kushida’s arms. “Me and that piece of trash will never let you down, we promise.”</p><p>Again, Kushida helplessly chuckled. It was something he could not grasp, but he genuinely adore the way Chris and Alex romancing each other in such inexplicable and bizarre method. </p><p>“So...is this your first time cooking Japanese food?” Kushida changed the subject as he peered closer to look into a heating pot on the stove. Chris was boiling chanko-nabe,(Japanese pot stew) Alex’s top favorite Japanese food. “This doesn’t look bad.” He added honestly, staring at the simmering broth under the transparent lid. The combination of the beef and some vegetables obviously were picked by Chris according to Alex’s personal taste, Kushida could tell from previous memory with Alex few years ago in Japan back then.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chris replied with pride in his husky voice. “I tried to learn the most authentic style for a whole week and making some little experiments. This time its for real though. I hope you won’t puke after you take the first taste.”</p><p>“I think you are doing fine,”Kushida assured with a small laugh. “And if I do puke, I’ll make sure I’ll do it in Alex’s bowl.”</p><p>Chris barked into laughter, suggesting he was picturing how Alex would react to that scenario. “And that’s why you are my favorite man,” He said, leaning in and pressed a kiss on Kushida’s temple. “Now go and keep Alex company for me, will you? Poor guy had been missing you like crazy this whole time.”</p><p>“Ok then.” Kushida nodded, feeling himself shuddered a little at the feeling of Chris’s moist lips on his skin. Bits of memory with Chris in the hotel were filling his head again, and Kushida blinked, forcing himself to block them off. Right now, it was not really a good time to reminiscent them, he silently reprimanded himself.</p><p>“I’ll let you both know when the dinner is ready.” Chris winked with a smile before he resumed his focus on the chanko-nabe. It was the smile that Kushida secretly getting addicted to, the smile Chris gave before he would doze off next to him, arms curling lovingly around his waist.</p><p>He stride out of the kitchen before the graphic memory was beginning to distract him, and returning to the living room, Kushida found Alex no longer was studying but instead slouching comfortably on the couch, playing with his phone. When Alex noticed Kushida was walking towards him, he looked up and grinned again as he set his phone away.</p><p>“Come here. I got bored of studying,” Alex invited, patting the empty space next to him. Kushida obeyed, plopping himself on the couch beside Alex. As soon as he settled into the couch, Alex grabbed Kushida’s face without warning and kissed his mouth roughly that Kushida was caught off guard. It took him a few seconds to kiss back, but Alex let go, licking his lips with a sheepish look on his face.</p><p>“Sorry. I just miss you too much.” He apologized quietly, and Kushida could feel his heart was melting at the puppy eyes Alex was giving him. How could anyone resist this charming bastard? He ran his hand through Alex’s hair, it still feel slick and smooth just like the way it always had been. Alex had not changed too much except for the fact he no longer was obsessed with bleaching part of his hair, something that Kushida always miss about him. Not that he would complain because no matter what color his hair was, Alex always had been attractive and beautiful, in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s ok. I know you do.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you and Chris more when you both fly back to Japan this weekend.” Alex ruefully murmured, taking Kushida’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, his small mouth pouting slightly. “I love the fact you and him were booked together as a tag team, but I hate being alone here.”</p><p>“So just come with us then,” Kushida blurted out, although he honestly wasn’t meaning to because of course Alex had school to attend to and his final exam was coming up. And not to mention the fact how uncomfortable it would be for him to ride along with these two - one is his ex-boyfriend and another one is … Kushida was already lost at that point.</p><p>Alex giggled, resting his hand on Kushida’s knee. “I wish it was as easy as it sounds. I’m getting jealous already at the thought of you and Chris were together in Tokyo and having fun without me.”</p><p>“I...” Kushida as once again was stupefied, internally strained to find something to speak out. Deep down in his heart, he wanted to tell Alex he was really uncertain if he and Chris were really going to be together again once they return to Japan as Alex had imagined, but the words could not escape his mouth. A tight knot of guilt and worry dwelled in the pit of his stomach that Kushida held his head down, unable to make himself looking straight at Alex.</p><p>Alex stared at Kushida, his chocolate brown eyes lit up with concern and unspoken acknowledgement that Kushida was still conflicted and struggling to deal with the issue they had yet to resolve until now.</p><p>“You know its ok. No matter what your decision is, Chris and I would understand. We both will always love you, alright?” He squeezed Kushida’s hands, his voice was calm to ease Kushida’s apparent tense. “Chris and I love you so much.” He firmly repeated.</p><p>“I’m still thinking.” Kushida admitted with remorse, “And a part of me want this, but a part of me do not, too. I really don’t know what to do, Alex. I’m lost.”</p><p>“Hey, relax. Take it easy,” Alex softly coaxed. “Don’t stress yourself out of this. Like I told you before, you had all time in the world to figure it out. We won’t push or force you around. Whatever you decide in the end, we both will accept it with open heart. No hard feelings, no drama. Nothing. Just us, ok?”</p><p>This time, Alex’s gentle, assuring voice seemed to finally soothe Kushida down, that he felt the tightness in his stomach slowly unwinding and the pressure dissolving away. He nodded, exhaling a deep breath of relief as he squeezed Alex’s hands back.</p><p>“Thanks, Alex.”</p><p>Alex smirked as he brought his face up and sealed another kiss on top of Kushida’s head. “Of course, if you want to spend the night with us, we’d be extremely pleased.” He whispered into Kushida’s ear seductively, automatically sending shiver down Kushida’s spine, the same way Chris’s simple kiss had affected him. He had forgotten the last time he felt Alex’s hot breath blowing into his skin and the way it made him easily aroused, and he found himself abruptly craving to taste it once again.</p><p>Nevertheless, Kushida smiled at the suggestion as he snuggled closer to Alex. “Maybe I will. Maybe. I don’t know.” Although just the imagination of the three of them sharing the night, Kushida felt his chest tightened again, butterflies flying in his stomach. He could not tell whether he was against the idea or he was actually thrilled for the adventure he’d never once experience in his whole life, and inevitably, would go through later in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kushida was nervous.</p>
<p>He and Alex had been idly lounging on the couch, watching a basketball game while Chris was occupied in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before they got distracted and ended up making out, but the brief session was interrupted by Chris yelling their names to inform them that dinner was ready.</p>
<p>“Sorry to cockblock both of you but dinner is here, boys,” Chris smirked when both Alex and Kushida getting to the dining table. Kushida blushed but Alex only grinned smugly, their hands interlocked into each other until they took their seat at the table.</p>
<p>“Nah, its cool. After all it was just a kickoff show, right, Kushida?” Alex winked, amused to see how Kushida’s cheeks were deeply reddening. To avoid from responding to Alex, Kushida pretended to be busy gawking at the fancy menu on the table that Chris had prepared.</p>
<p>The dinner had been a blast, suffice to say, Kushida had to admit Chris was arguably quite a decent cook. Although it was just a typical Japan dinner course- steamed rice, udon noodles with shrimp, grilled teriyaki salmon, stir fried veggies and of course- the highlight of the meal- chanko-nabe, they tasted like home to Kushida – the flavor was purely original and he could have thought they were cooked by real Japanese, if he did not know it was Chris’s handiwork.</p>
<p>“So, what do you guys think?” Chris asked eagerly at he stared at both Kushida and Alex who wasted no time indulging into the food. Alex, of course opting for the chanko first, excitedly taking a sip of the sizzling broth, while Kushida digging into udon noodles.</p>
<p>“I love it, man. It’s perfect. You totally hit the jackpot,” Kushida answered, flashing a genuine smile to let Chris know he was not deceiving him. Chris beamed, feeling pride swollen in his chest hearing the compliment, then turning his sight to Alex.</p>
<p>“Alex? Don’t tell me it tastes like dog shit.”</p>
<p>Alex slurped another spoonful of the broth, his eyes bulging a little because of the sensation of the heat burning his tongue, and then nodding his head in approval.</p>
<p>“Dude, this is awesome. I swear it remind me of the restaurants in Tokyo. This really tastes exactly like the ones there,” Alex gushed enthusiastically. “Seriously, Chris.”</p>
<p>Chris eyed Alex suspiciously, as if he wasn’t buying anything Alex told him, despite how Alex tried to convince him. “Are you only saying that because you were hoping I would give you a blowjob for dessert time?”</p>
<p>Kushida nearly choked on his rice when he heard Chris mentioning the blowjob word, and he quickly grabbed a glass of water to ease the friction in his throat. He downed the water empty, trying to hide his embarrassment and clumsiness, although Chris and Alex were not paying attention to him at all.</p>
<p>Alex pretended to be flabbergasted and hurt at Chris’s witty accusation, placing his palm across his chest. “How could you? I’m being honest here, man. I swear.”</p>
<p>Chris snorted. “Then, no. No blowjob for you.”</p>
<p>“Not even a handjob? What if I say this salmon is delicious?” Alex picked a slice of the salmon with his fork, dangling the fish in the air, but Chris was not impressed.</p>
<p>“Only in your fantasy when you jerk off in the shower later.”</p>
<p>“Damn! How did you always figure me out?” Alex pouted, faking a disappointment look, which to Kushida, was ridiculously only a way of him and Chris playing each other. He could blatantly decipher the situation- Alex was indeed not lying about the taste and Chris was flattered, but somehow it seemed like it was more fun for them to pick at each other’s nerves.</p>
<p>Which, in that sense, Kushida himself did not know how he could understand that even though neither of them were showing it, he was able to visualize through them like a transparent surface, something not many people can comprehend about their exclusive relationship.</p>
<p>It was also something that Kushida deeply envy about Chris and Alex’s relationship. During his years with Alex, their love affair is plainly ordinary and just like everyone else, nothing spectacular or bizarre about it. Alex used to shower him with affection and romantic gestures, whispering sweet nothingness into his ear, talking and speaking with tenderness and polite voice, carefully choosing his words so Kushida would not be offended or getting hurt.</p>
<p>But with Chris, of course it was different case. Alex did not have to be careful around Chris and vice versa, they could spend the whole day quarrelling, fighting verbally or physically, or not talking at all, and they could still love each other to death and reading each other’s mind like an open book.</p>
<p>It had been bugging and burdened him, his unspoken fear and misgiving that he would be incapable to adjust with them both. Could they have the three-way relationship and at the same time functioning the way both Chris and Alex did? Would he end up being the third wheel and the penny that doesn’t fit in their slots?</p>
<p>“I’ll clear the dishes,” Kushida offered once they finish the meal, but Alex quickly stopped him, pushing Kushida’s hand as he tried to pick an empty plate.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll do it,” Alex volunteered himself, “Besides, I need you to do me a favor,”</p>
<p>“What?” Kushida was confused. In the meantime, Chris already was digging through the fridge for something, possibly snacks or light drinks for the movie later.</p>
<p>“Go and pick a movie to watch,” Alex said as he noticed Chris shutting the fridge door with his feet, hugging three cans of beer to his chest. “Chris always pick the worst one, so I need you to help me looking for one with better quality.”</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes, but he said nothing and just trotting away to the living room with the beers. Kushida chuckled as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Whatever you need,” He shrugged before he followed Chris out, leaving Alex to handle the kitchen.</p>
<p>He and Chris settled in the couch, and despite the agreement with Alex earlier, Kushida let Chris choosing the movies from the Netflix list. He wasn’t really into movies and actually had no slightest clue about any of them, so he just left it to Chris to make the decision. After all, Kushida suspected that the movie choice would never really matter to Alex anyway. As they waited for Alex to finish up so they could start watching together, Chris grabbed Kushida, planting a deep, firm kiss on his lips without hesitation and Kushida found himself unable to refuse it, returning the favor eagerly as well.</p>
<p>But the stolen kisses were only the beginning. The real trouble started when Alex finally done with the kitchen chore and joined both Kushida and Chris on the couch. He jumped in beside Kushida, so now Kushida was sandwiched between Alex and Chris, their bodies were pressing so close to each other. And top of that, they both had their hands laid comfortably on Kushida’s each thigh.</p>
<p>As the movie progressed, Alex occasionally throwing bitchy remarks like how ugly the main actress was and the plot doesn’t make sense and Chris would argue back, and Kushida just laughed in between, refusing to take sides when both the Guns asked for his opinion. He would slowly take sips of his beer while listening to Chris and Alex bantering, finding their high-pitched voices were oddly comforting and putting him at ease.</p>
<p>Somehow the deafening noise faded without Kushida even realizing it because he got too pre-occupied with the movie and was racking his brain trying to understand a scientific conversation between the characters, when he felt Alex’s lips were nuzzling against his neck. Followed by his hand discreetly snaking up his thigh, and Kushida felt his body froze. He glanced at Chris beside him, who appeared not to be bothered at all, still immersed in the movie while chugging his beer.</p>
<p>Alex drew himself closer to Kushida, hands gently cupping his face to capture his lips into a soft kiss. Kushida kissed him back, and the kiss quickly went from being soft to sloppy and wild, their tongues and teeth collided against each other in spiked passion.</p>
<p>Kushida moaned quietly at the sensation of Alex slipping his hand underneath the tshirt he was wearing and his fingers circling and playing with his nipples, leaving him almost breathless and throbbing with pleasure. He could feel his jeans were strained by an uncomfortable growing erection, that he had to shift himself to relieve the tension.</p>
<p>He heard Chris’ voice faintly laughing in the background, followed by him asking, “Hey, is there a room for Chris Sabin?”</p>
<p>Alex immediately looking up, temporarily halting his assault on Kushida’s mouth when he heard Chris’ rhetorical question. Chris was already crawling through Kushida’s lap, and his face met Alex’s on the way, and the two shared a passionate, lustful kiss right between Kushida who was trapped in the middle.</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, I still haven’t thanking you properly for the kicking ass chanko you made,” Alex purred between the kisses, earning a laugh from Chris but somehow Kushida felt a little envious as he stared at them.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll let you have my chanko anytime,” Chris snickered before he claimed Alex’s lips again. He and Alex kissed again for a few minutes before they parted to catch their breath. Kushida was a little surprised when Chris spun his head around, leaning forward to kiss him, and the kiss was as just as fiery as the ones he had with Alex just then.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom.” Chris suggested, his blue eyes flickered with desire and lechery in them. Alex did not even wait for Kushida to respond, he stood up, pulling Kushida with him and dragged him towards the bedroom he shared with Chris. Chris, on the other hand, took his time to switch off the television and the lights in the main hall and kitchen, tidying up before he rejoined his two lovers.</p>
<p>Kushida allowed Alex to lead him into the bedroom and once they were inside, Alex started to kiss him again, this time hungrier and demanding, grinding his hips against Kushida’s. He ran his hands ardently through Alex’s slick hair as he savored the taste of Alex’s hot tongue delving and exploring his mouth, thrilled to once again having Alex in the way he had been longing all these months when he had secretly watched Chris and Alex from the distance. It was so familiar and home, the way Alex’s hands greedily tugging and groping his body parts as they kept kissing.</p>
<p>Alex backed Kushida towards the bed, pushing him on his back so Kushida landed on the soft mattress, and climbing on top of Kushida’s body, he dipped his face into Kushida’s. For a split second Kushida almost wish it was only him and Alex in the room and Chris doesn’t exist, as he closed his eyes and enjoying Alex kissing him like there was no tomorrow, pressing and rubbing against each other. Alex broke the flaming kiss to take the opportunity to yank Kushida off his shirt and proceeded to remove his own sleeveless top afterwards.</p>
<p>“You dress too much,” Alex growled as he fumbled for Kushida’s belt and zipper next, lustfully eyeing the bulging erection formed beneath the jeans fabric. Kushida flushed, letting Alex to impatiently dispose his jeans along with his underwear and throwing them on the floor. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan as he watched Alex discarding his shorts next, and Kushida almost drooling to see he was not wearing underwear and his half hard cock came into view.</p>
<p>Alex leapt back into the bed and straddled Kushida, resuming to kiss him furiously,his hard cock rubbing against Kushida’s abdomen, eliciting a low moan from him. Kushida slid his hands down Alex’s back and arms, trembling in growing arousal when Alex’s mouth glided down his throat and jaw, his teeth intently scraping and biting across the soft skin.</p>
<p>Reaching out for Alex’s erection, Kushida wrapped his hand through the rock hard shaft, his mind recalling the nights where it used to be buried inside him and how good it had felt, savagely driving into him over and over until his brain was left senseless . The movement of his fingers stroking along the length, enough to cause Alex to jerk and started to tilt his hips, thrusting into Kushida’s hand and moaning between heavy breaths.</p>
<p>It was then Chris emerged, Kushida saw him padding into the dimly brightened room with a devilish grin on his face, quickly taking his shirt and pants off and tossed them on the heap of Alex and Kushida’s clothes on the floor. Like Alex, he wasn’t wearing underwear either, and Kushida’s eyes gaping at Chris’s erection popped out, already standing hard at the sight of both his lovers were fervently making out. Chris hopped on to the bed, and Alex turned to pause when he felt the bed dipped beside him.</p>
<p>Kushida felt a little disappointed when Alex released him and dived himself into Chris, and the two began to kiss passionately, almost devouring each other’s mouths and hands frantically roaming everywhere on their naked bodies. A part of Kushida was getting slightly jealous again at the natural connection between them, although there was no denial that Alex and Chris treated him the same way. He was briefly lost in his thought when he felt Alex’s hands returned to cup his face, and when Alex kissed him again, Kushida could taste Chris’ flavor in his mouth, and yet he had to admit it was just as tantalizing as Alex’s.</p>
<p>Kushida’s arms automatically clinging around Alex’s shoulders, hands clamping to the sides of his head, feeling the rough texture of Alex’s stubble tingling into his palms and when he caught a glimpse of Chris watching them, he suddenly felt a bit insecure. He couldn’t help the selfish conscience instigating him within- wishing he could have Alex all by himself and Chris literally was not here.</p>
<p>Chris was looking relaxed and unaffected at all, and it was bothering Kushida even more how everything seems effortless for him. Through the corner of his eyes he could see Chris slipping beneath Alex, somehow finding his way down Alex’s torso and groin and guided his mouth to Alex’s dick.</p>
<p>Alex gasped into Kushida’s mouth, pausing the kiss to look at Chris, who apparently had his tongue brushing the tip of his hard dick, and Kushida himself swallowed hard as he stopped to look as well, mesmerized by the way Chris’ wicked tongue swiping along Alex’s length before it vanished into his mouth. Seeing how Alex’s breath hitched and how he whimpered Chris’ name, Kushida could relate to his pleasure of being sucked by Chris, he himself had experienced how talented Chris was at performing blowjobs. Although he could barely see Chris’s mouth’s movement on Alex due to his messy hair covering the view, he could imagine how his sinful tongue and teeth deliciously working, abruptly wishing Chris’s mouth was on his aching erection too.</p>
<p>He was snapped back into reality as Alex pulled him again, recurring his attack on Kushida’s throat and neck, all while sexually appeased by Chris blowing him underneath his legs. A soft moan escaped Kushida’s mouth as Alex grazing at the sensitive spot below his ear, and Kushida twisted his head enough to grant more access to Alex, silently pleading for him to keep the pleasure going.</p>
<p>Kushida closed his eyes, cradling his hands at the back of Alex’s neck and was losing himself in ecstasy when he heard Alex’s voice whining out of nowhere. “Damn, why you stopped?”</p>
<p>The unhappy groan coming from Alex made Kushida opened his eyes again to find Chris had evidently leaving Alex’s hardness, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and his mouth was glistening with saliva. Chris sat up and pulled Alex into a kiss to shut Alex up, and when he pulled away, he turned to look at the dazzled Kushida beside him.</p>
<p>“I stopped so I could do this,” Chris nonchalantly replied, and climbing into Kushida’s lap, seizing his face and pushed his tongue forcefully into Kushida’s opened mouth. The moment Chris fleeting into his mouth, everything went blank and Kushida found the taste of Alex’s pre-cum left in Chris’s tongue was so intoxicating that he kissed Chris back with a burning lust, forgetting the fact that he was momentarily getting jealous and threatened of Chris earlier.</p>
<p>He clutched the back of Chris’s head, treading his hand through the thick curls of brunette and angling his own head so they could deepen the kiss further and longer, indulging into the intensity of Chris’s ravenous hands skimming around his back and torso. He inhaled sharply when he felt Chris’s erection rubbing against his abdomen, and he thrusted his hips forward, desperate and thirsty for more. Kushida was drifted into the trepidation of Chris grinding harder into his groin, and his excitement surged by Alex’s sensual tongue tasting and suckling one of his nipples, his fingers toying with another one, adding the vibrating pleasure in every single nerves of Kushida’s body.</p>
<p>As he and Chris parted their mouths apart, both of them gazed down at Alex, who already had left Kushida’s chest and carnally sliding down straight to his lower part, so Chris eased himself off Kushida’s lap to allow Alex to spread Kushida’s legs further.</p>
<p>Kushida instinctively gripping on Alex’s head as Alex extended his tongue out, licking down his shaft in the most erotic way he ever seen. Alex’s hand grasping and fondling his balls while he took the head into his mouth, taking as much as he could to the back of his throat and began to vigorously sucking Kushida off. Kushida moaned loudly, his back arched when Alex drew his tongue out again to lick the underside of his cock and back up before enveloping the length back inside his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck Alex, that was hot,” Kushida heard Chris’ voice echoing, and he quickly turned to see Chris was now stroking himself, getting off from the steamy visual of Alex’s fantastic blowjob. Not only Kushida was aroused by the way Alex’s mouth and lips were ravishing his dick, but he was also getting hardened as he listened to Chris’s breathy moans and seeing Chris was pleasing himself. In the back of his mind, the noises that Chris made as just as erotic as when Kushida had fucked him violently on the hotel bed, Chris had shamelessly begging and whimpering underneath him, needing more of Kushida inside him back then.</p>
<p>He could not help himself from sneaking one hand between Chris’s legs, and with slight hesitation, pushing Chris’s hand away, he took hold of Chris’s erection and giving it a light squeeze before slowly stroking it. Chris moaned again as he stared at Kushida jerking him off in the same time Alex was sucking him, his hips automatically rolling against Kushida’s hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck, Kushida. That’s it, yeah.” Chris breath was getting ragged, beads of sweats starting to form on his chest and forehead as Kushida jacked him faster to a tempo he liked.</p>
<p>Hearing Chris grunting and making those sexual noises only encouraging Kushida more as he trailed kisses along Chris’s jaw and ear, admiring the prickly sensation of the sharp stubble and scruffy neck. He ran his mouth and tongue down to Chris’ smooth, hairless chest, licking and biting the sensitive nipples, his mind flashed back to the memory when he and Chris had fucked the first time in Japan previously, the same way he remembered how he and Alex had spent the endless nights together years before.</p>
<p>Glancing down on Alex who still had his head between his legs, Kushida flinched in tense when he felt Alex’s finger pressing into his entrance, and he hissed a little at the forced breach, but at the same time still thrusting his hips to invite Alex in. It was the moment he had been hoping and waiting for, he was craving for Alex so badly inside him that he wished he could ask Alex to just straightly driving into him without the need to get stretched.</p>
<p>As if he could read Kushida’s mind, Alex started to fingerfuck him while continuing to deepthroat him. Kushida gasped as he threw his head back and was expecting to land on the mattress beneath him, but he was met with Chris’s bare, sweat-slickened chest from behind him. He wasn’t aware Chris had moved behind him and had wrapped both of his muscular arms around Kushida’s chest, at the same time burying his face in the crook of his neck, aggressively kissing and biting the area around his back, shoulders and throat, returning the treatment Kushida had gave him earlier.</p>
<p>“Do you like his fingers, Kushida? They were so good, right?” He heard Chris’s husky voice whispering while lustrously nibbling on his earlobe, and Kushida could only moan in response as Alex added the second finger and Chris nipping on his throat. He panted breathlessly, leaning against Chris for support as he pushed back against Alex’s fingers, and he gave in when he realized he was already losing the battle.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me now.” Kushida desperately pleaded, his voice was strained and almost choking due to the incredible rapture he was currently going through – with Chris’s mouth feasting and latching on his skin and Alex’s fingers ruthlessly penetrating him, he felt like he was soaring into heaven. He saw Alex raised his head up, a smirk splayed across his moist lips, his chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust and sex in them.</p>
<p>“Turn over, baby.” Alex pulled his fingers out and rubbed himself a couple of times as he watched Kushida rolled on his stomach. “Hands and knees.” He instructed as he glanced over to Chris, who already had grabbed a bottle of lube and passed it to Alex.</p>
<p>“Suck Chris for me, hmm?” Alex asked as he poured a little amount of the lube on his hand and lubricated his own dick before spreading the gel around Kushida’s entrance. Chris swiftly shifted his position, leaning against the headboard and Kushida obediently crawling towards between his widely spread legs.</p>
<p>It was that moment that Kushida felt everything else were gone and he was unable to think of anything but lapping on to Chris’s awaiting dick displayed before him. He took the head between his lips, briefly teasing at the slit and tasted the pre-cum that already leaking out. He felt Chris hand’s tangled into his hair as Kushida slid his tongue over the thick length, using his thumb to lightly rub his balls and he heard Chris groaning in complacency, his fingers tightening around Kushida’s head. The erotic sounds Chris made undoubtedly incited Kushida more, that he wantonly consumed the whole of Chris as far as he could take, inhaling and sucking on the warm flesh while listening to Chris moaning his name above him, music to his ears.</p>
<p>At the same time Alex was forcing himself into his ass, inch by inch and cautiously not to hurt Kushida, pausing to wait for Kushida to adjust to his girth. Kushida grunted, loving the familiarity of Alex’s enormous cock intruding his hole despite the undeniable pain from the entry attempt. He felt Alex pressed soft kisses on his shoulder and neck to help distracting him, although Kushida honestly didn’t need those, he was dying for Alex to be inside him. He immediately thrusting back against Alex, demanding him to move and from the second Alex began to fuck him, time seemed to freeze, and the rest of the world disappear around them.</p>
<p>The room reverberated with the echoes of moaning noises and loud clamor of breathings from the three of them, drowning in their intense and frenzied sexual escapades.</p>
<p><br/>The heavenly taste of Chris’s cock pumping hard and fast into his mouth while Alex earnestly ramming into his ass from behind drove Kushida to the point he was losing all sense of rationality. His mind temporarily blocked out by the resonating sounds of both Alex and Chris moaning and gasping without restraint and he himself was writhing and throbbing in overwhelming pleasure of being relentlessly double-teamed in such a brutal, furious energy.</p>
<p>He felt Alex’s fingers grasping and digging into hips as he slammed harder into his ass, gratified to be aware that Alex never forget the way Kushida always liked how his ass was taken – those powerful and vicious thrusts that would bring Kushida to the edge, and yet, he still would beg and whimper for more. Occasionally Alex would pause to squeeze and grope his ass before he continued to drive into Kushida as rough and violent as he could, and in addition with Chris fucking his mouth, his hands pulling and tugging on Kushida’s hair, Kushida was seeing stars, he felt his heart was going to burst because of the fierce exhilaration he was swimming through.</p>
<p>“Fuck Kushida..you feel so fucking good,” Kushida heard Alex’s voice faintly mumbling from behind, and he was starting to feel his orgasm was approaching. There was no way he could hold back any longer with the way both of Chris and Alex were ferociously sandwiching him, so he grabbed his own cock and stroked himself in a rapid pace.</p>
<p>“Kushida, I’m gonna cum.” That was Chris’s breathless voice giving him warning, and Kushida briefly looking up to see Chris was panting heavily, eyes widened open as he lost himself in a euphoric state, clearly was about to reach his peak. An obscene sight that only increased Kushida’s desperation to climax, and Kushida could sense Alex was feeling the same as Alex’s moans grew louder behind him before his teeth sinking into the flesh of Kushida’s sweaty back.</p>
<p>“Go on. In my mouth.” Kushida was able to withdraw for a minute, his voice almost strangled by his own breaths, as he engulfed Chris’ dick back into his mouth to prepare for Chris’ outcome.</p>
<p>The second Chris’s dick was between his lips, Chris climaxed, spilling load of juice streaming into his mouth and followed by long, elated howl of orgasmic satisfaction. Kushida relished the taste of Chris’s cum flowing into his mouth before he swallowed all he could despite the gag reflex in the back of his throat, but he successfully overcame the small problem and leaving only few drops smeared across his lips.</p>
<p>Chris fell flat on to his back, trying to catch his breath while he tiredly watching Kushida and Alex were finishing off. Alex had one hand wrapped around Kushida’s dick, urging him to climax next and Kushida gasped, his fingers clutching the edge of the bed, eyes tight shut as  his orgasm was nearing closer and he tried to enjoy the last few minutes he had left.</p>
<p>“Wait Kushida, cum on me,” Chris suddenly said, hurriedly sitting up and maneuvering his position so he was kneeling close to Kushida. He did not want to miss Kushida releasing while Alex helped to angle Kushida’s cock, so it was aimed right on Chris’s torso. Alex kept his frantic strokes on Kushida until Kushida felt the last of his resolve was crumbling and he finally shattered.</p>
<p>“Alex...!” Kushida screamed hoarsely, feeling the world was spinning around him as he eventually exploded, thick cum bursting and splattering on Chris’s belly and chest. Through the blinding state of his final outburst, he felt his entire body were weakening and his knees collapsed, and his weight dropped on the mattress beneath him, one limp arm fell on Chris’s sweaty chest beside him. Everything seemed hazy and blurry in his vision as he could barely see Chris smiling weakly at him and vaguely felt Alex was still pounding in his ass.</p>
<p>Alex was the last one to finish scarcely a few seconds after Kushida. He kept fucking Kushida through his climax, snarling in pleasure when he finally emptied his cum in Kushida’s ass and indulged himself into a couple more thrusts before he withdrew. Having been spent and relieved from the sexual fixations, he sighed in absolute content as he pulled himself out and rolled off to lay beside Kushida.</p>
<p>“God. That was fantastic.” Chris was the first one to speak, staring at both of his lovers who were still recovering from their post orgasm exhaustion. Kushida turned his body to lay on his back, his irregular breathings were slowly returning to normal pace, but he felt a sense of joy just by looking at Chris and Alex lying on each of his sides.</p>
<p>“I love both of you.” Alex murmured breathlessly, extending his arm out to touch Chris’s face across Kushida. Grinning, Chris rolled on to his side and bringing his face up so he could kiss both Kushida and Alex on their foreheads.</p>
<p>“Are you happy?” Kushida heard Chris asked beside him, so he twisted his face to look at Chris and offered a sincere smile.</p>
<p>“I had the time of my life. It’s amazing and fun.” Kushida answered honestly. It was indeed mind blowing and a whole lot better than he had expected in the beginning. Despite the anxiety and tension before it happened, everything just seemed naturally sliding through and all his doubts and worry vanished at the electrifying touches of both Alex and Chris. The insecurity and jealousy over Chris and yet at the same time still desiring him as much as Kushida needed Alex, were dissipating away and replaced by a new sense of confidence and trust that he really could adapt to this exceptional relationship.</p>
<p>Alex laughed as he leaned in once again to give Kushida a brief kiss. “We know you did. Fuck, it was just as good as I fantasized every night.”</p>
<p>Kushida smiled again as he caressed the sides of Alex’s face lovingly before he turned to Chris, who already rested his head on Kushida’s chest, tracing his finger lazily across his collarbone. Thinking that he should show Chris appreciation too, Kushida gently lifted Chris’s chin, pulling him up and connecting their mouths to a smooth, tender kiss.</p>
<p>Chris kissed him back, and as he pulled away, he gazed at Kushida, a smile curved on his lips, and there was the flicker in the baby blue eyes that Kushida always adored. He would never tell Chris, but he found the way Chris’s light blue eyes lit up in the afterglow, was breathtaking and strangely heartwarming after such an incredible sex. He realized at that moment, that he had subconsciously wanting Chris all along just as much he wanted Alex, and he was at peace now that he had saw Chris in a different light, and Kushida decided he liked that.</p>
<p>“So, can this be on regular basis?” Chris asked hopefully, returning his fingers to rest on Kushida’s chest, not caring that it was still drenched in sweats. Alex’s hand emerged along to join Chris’s and they were intertwined together, much to Kushida’s contentment as he felt the warmth radiating from their palms across his damp skin.</p>
<p>“Depends,” Kushida absent-mindedly replied without even realizing it.</p>
<p>“On what?” Alex and Chris asked in unison, curiously staring at Kushida.</p>
<p>“If Chris can cook chanko for dinner every night.”</p>
<p>That got both Alex and Chris burst into laughing, music to Kushida’s ears. His heart was full at that moment they laid together in blissful silence, as he listened to his lovers’ heartbeats, knowing they were completed as one and whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is. Hope you guys enjoy this final chapter 😀😃!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time trying to write fanfic, and English is my second language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors, and if this simple work is not really as good as it seems. I have been a longtime fan of MCMG and Kushida, and the idea for this fic came when I watched an old match of Time Splitters vs Young Bucks back in NJPW. Please enjoy and leave a comment, if possible :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>